


⋆Kara Zor El vs Reign - Survivor [Team Supergirl] [HQ] [Fanvid]

by SarahZorEL



Series: [Fanvids] [13]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 2WEI, Aliens, Aliens Made Them Do It, Battle, Combat, Evil, Fanvids, Final Cut Pro - Freeform, Gen, Kryptonians, Livewire - Freeform, Martian Manhunter - Freeform, Survivor - Freeform, Suspense, Team Supergirl, The DEO | Department of Extra-Normal Operations, Villains, Worldkiller, YouTube, fight, lab, valor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:50:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahZorEL/pseuds/SarahZorEL
Summary: 'I'm a survivor, I'm not gon' give up, I'm not gon' stop.' Team Supergirl Take on The WorldKillers.-Basically for anyone who ships pretty much everyone, AgentReign / ReignCorp / Danvers Sisters / SuperCorp etc.[Redone in Final Cut Pro]





	⋆Kara Zor El vs Reign - Survivor [Team Supergirl] [HQ] [Fanvid]

 

<https://youtu.be/n0lmGqPIPB0>

 

"Thought I couldn't breathe without you, I'm inhaling  
Thought I couldn't see without you, perfect vision  
Thought I couldn't last without you, but I'm lastin'  
Thought that I would die without you, but I'm livin'  
Thought that I would fail without you, but I'm on top  
Thought it would be over by now, but it won't stop  
Thought that I would self destruct, but I'm still here  
Even in my years to come, I'm still gon' be here

I'm a survivor  
I'm not gon' give up  
I'm not gon' stop  
I'm gon' work harder  
I'm a survivor  
I'm gonna make it  
I will survive  
Keep on survivin'

I'm a survivor  
I'm not gon' give up  
I'm not gon' stop  
I'm gon' work harder  
I'm a survivor  
I'm gonna make it  
I will survive  
Keep on survivin'

I'm a survivor  
I'm not gon' give up  
I'm not gon' stop  
I'm gon' work harder  
I'm a survivor  
I'm gonna make it  
I will survive  
Keep on survivin'"

 

Survivor - 2WEI (Tomb Raider)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Watching!
> 
> \---->Twitter: @SarahRAWWR15


End file.
